the sunspear wolf
by Lily.May19
Summary: Oberyn has a new paramou who looks supisciously like a stark
**ok i just love oberyn so this is about him, he killed the mountian and survived. Tryion left with oberyn to dorne, mrycella is alive in dorne and stil bethrothed. There is peace at the min with tommen and margery ruling and it has been a few years since jofferys death. So heres were it gets interesting normal arya storyline with gendry and hound but when she was blinded at 13 she is raped, beaten and left to die in the streets. The faceless men still train but due to her not being able to let go of her past they allow her to go live a life but she must remain in the service of the many-faced god, i.e she can stay in one place and have a family and such but when given a name must carry out the will of the many-faced god. in the house she was start how to pleasure men and steal, she works as a whore in the happy harbour, before working her way up to the coutersan bay, she becomes known throughout braavos as the siren who lures men, sleeps with them and steals all their money, or learn their deepest darkest secret and control men of high postition, or if given their name kills them. Arya then travels to dorne with her new master who fancies himself her owner as the brothel she worked at gave her to him as a gift if they dropped taxes. Arya looks like the twin of lyanna, but with one change, her eyes are inspired from my friend, she had plain blue eyes in winterfell but have changed over time. Finally, oberyn and his paramour are having realtionship trouble. enjoy**

 **P.S bran gets power back in his legs, robb does die but brought back to life and ruling as king in the north, with cat, ned, theon, rickon, bran, jon, sansa all there after eddard brought back to life, mountian dead, and tommen on throne. Winter has ended. But arya believed to be dead by all westorus. Gendry at winterfell too. dany sitting sitting in her throne across the narrow sea, hasnt made anyfurther plans to attack kingslanding**

Harrenhal

The men walked in looking around them in horror at what they saw,'My father bannersman' lady catelyn said looking at the dead body. Just then a shaky gasp was heard by robb and he quickly knelt down to find a young girl leanng agaisnt the wagon, hands pressed against slit across her stomach, one look at the wounds instantly told the men she was dying and there was nothing they could do, theon, jon, robb, roose and catelyn all gathered around her and she opened her eyes to revel bright blue eyes. Her eyes were unfocused but when she caught sight of robb she spoke,'A-are you robb stark' he nodded his head inresponse but none of them were prepared for what came next,'aryas brother?' everyone froze, robbs face paled and he shakily asked her,'How do you know arya?', the things she said next would be forever engraved in the minds of the men who heard her.

'Arya was he-here, she ca-ame in with a group of other prisioners disguised as a boy,she sa-id it was' she took a deep breath' safer to travel,' a faint smile flickered across jons face' none of the gurds noticed she was a girl, she she was locked up like the rest of us, until tywin lannister relised she was a girl, he just thought her a common-commoner and had her become his servent' robb looked up his father his face echted in worry and fear,'She said to give yous these, if she had already left before you arrived' she went to reach behind and jon carefully lifted her back of the wagon and she pulled out a thick wad of parchment, before lying her back down,roose took it and after quickly fliking through it he said,' this will win us the war'they felt a flicker of hope at maybe she had escaped,'Did she make it out? did arya make it out?' catelyn asked her, she took a shaky breath before saying 'i'm so sorry' that was all she needed to say, lady catelyn let out a wail before the girl continued' One of the knights caught her listening in to one of the meetings, and they c-confronted her but she manged to get away and give this to me, tywin didnt know who she really was so he told that whoever found her was to give her to the mountian so he could rape and muder her, and they did catch her,'

All the men remebered the wails of despair from lady catelyn as she heard what happened, the knig jut stood their frozen and none of the men jgded him as tears fell silently down his face, that night there was a pyre in honour of the yong princess, the never fond her body but severl young girls bodies where foud their bruises making their faces beyond recongittion. The North never forgot what was done to their princess

Oberyn POV

I had just arrived in garcia market, it was a bustling place, where traders and merchants thrived but it was particullary famous for its pleasure houses, some say the best in the the seven kingdoms. My friend tyrion had joined me , who ever would have thought that i would be friends with a lannister but the gods have a sense of humour. Ellaria had become increasling possissive lately and it was getting harder each day to talk to her, i had recived a wond from fighting the mountian and when told i might die she had started to plan mrycellas lannisters death, i would never harm an innocent chl, but she is the mother of my children and i wouldnt leave her. Tyrion had stopped to examine some books in one of the stalls and i had noticed a old withered book sitting at the back, people wouldnt bother looking at it but it looked old so it might be rare. I was about to lift it when a lightly tanned hand lifted it first,opened it and started to inspect it, i looked the owner of the hand to find the most beautiful woman i had ever seen. She didnt seem to notice me she was to wrapped up in the book, so i inspected her. She had a heart shaped face, with high cheekbones, a slender nose, full perfect plumb lips which were a natural pink colour, Her hair was pure black, like a ravens wing and hung in thick curls with a simple braid, that reached the top of her perfectly round ass. Her dress as a light blue shade of made of light material, it hung in all the right places and higlighted her nice ass, thin waist and flat stomach, the neck of the dress plunged in a deep v which showed of her breasts and a long pendant with a white stone at the end hung arong her neck, it also had long sleeves, but those things wasnt what captivated me. Her eyes. I had never seen eyes like them they were a crystal blue on the outside with white mixed throughtout, next was a ring of very pale green that was like the inside of a lime, and finally around the pupil was a thin ring of emerald green, her eyes were framed with long dark eyelashes.

'you know its rude to stare', she said, she had a braavosi accent

She continued to look at the book but she had a amused smile on her face, 'Well i cant help but stare at such a gorgeous creature, also you lifted my book' i answered leaning with my back against the table cocking my head to one side. She laughed and fliped through through the book,

'Do you often leave your belongings lying around?' she replied.

Before closing the book as she ran her hand over the cover, as she did that her seleeve fell down slightly revealing scars around her wrists, my breath hitched in my throat as they could only be the result of straining against shackles, or having her wrists repeatly cut by whatever binded her hands. She looked up at me smiling the most beautiful smile i have ever recieved , she handed the book to me and was about to turn to leave before i caught her hand. Any women hand i have ever held has been soft, but her palm was calloused and rough from labour, i brought her hand to my lips and kissed her hand,

'I'm oberyn'.Her knuckles i noticed had tiny white marks that were from having them split, these scars wouldnt be noticable unless you examined them closely and i was paying close attention. I felt at surge of anger course through me at how someone would do this to such an exquisite creature,

'Ariel' she replied, her voice was capitivating as well and allured me like a siren song.

'Fitting', i replied. She tiltled her head slightly and a adorable crease formed on her forhead,

'Why is that?', she asked looking at me curousily.

'Ariel is the name of a siren who drew men to their deaths by her compelling voice, she was also the image of perfection to look upon. The story about her can be found in the book-'and didnt get to finish as she cut across me,

'The book of Trident i know'. She was smart i realised,'That book is very rare, your holding in your hands, i'd say it belonged to the targeryns' she informed,'Well it has been lovely meeting you but i really must be going as i have an appoitment in the main sqaure' she made to leave again but i slipped her arm through mine and linked them.

'I cant let a fair maiden such as yourself walk through these dangerous streets unaccopmained and i happe to be heading there as well', she sent me a dazzling smile, and placed her hand on top of my arm linked with hers, and i dont know why but each time i toched her skin i craved for more. We started to walk away befor ei remebered my friend.

'Wait we must wait on my friend' just as i said that tyrion walked over to us.

'And who myight this fair lady be?' he asked, as soon as she saw him, i felt her body stiffen but as soon as i felt it it dissappeared to be replaced by her calm deminour.

'Ariel may i introduce tyrion lannister,'i watched her face as i said lannister and saw a flicker of fear and hate flash through her ees but it vanished, tyrion didnt seem to notice,'a dear friend of mine,Tyroin this Ariel who we will be escourting to the amin square. He bowed his head in response before giving me a wink and walking ahead of us. It was pleasent wlaking with her, i was going to charm and firlt wiht her and it did start out a that before it grew into a honest conversation. I found myself wishing it would never end as talking with her came so easy. I discovered she was incredibly witty and smart,not just witty but book smart and she had a quick mind,it was a rare quality to find in a a whore, i could tell she was one by the way she acted, she was kind also with a good heart as i watched how she doted when a chid gave a flower. I found out she was also fierce and independent, as when we stopped at a fruit seller, she argued the price down and refused to let me by it. i was in awe of her, but when i asked where she came from and about her family the only answer i got was she came from the streets of braavos and she didnt have a family. Eventually we arrived in the main square ad she directed us towards the famous pleasure house known as 'The lillies of the valey' she stopped just as we reached the door,

It has been a pleasure making your aqquitance', she placed a light kiss on my cheek and it burned where her sweet llips touched, her hair smelled like wild flowers adn it was intoxicating, before i could do anything else she swiftly walked throught the doors leaving me standing there.

'Tyrion why dont we go inside' i didnt check to see if he was following, i just walked on in

'If i didnt knnow better i would say you were quite taken with her, you hung on her every word' tyroin stated as he followedme, i didnt deny what he said as i was very interested in her. I walked down the dimily lit corrider with numerous doors, moans were coming from behind each one, until i heard raised voices. I followed the voices until i saw a door half open and there was ariel standing with her head bent down and her hands clasped infront of her. A man then grabbed her by the cin and yannked his face towards his, he then spoke in braavosi in a raspy voice ( braavosi in italics) ' _You little slut i saw you with that man outside the door, what do you think you were doing huh?'_ Ariel kept her eyes anywhere but his face until he yanked her again nad she looked at him with hate in her eyes,' _May i remind you that you belong to me, you dont talk or look at any other man unless i tell you to and you certianally dont spread your legs for any man besides me unless i tell you to.'_ she casted her eyes back down and he looked at her in triumph,' _Now look what you have done? I'm in a bad mood and that just wont do'_ he let go of her face grabbed her wrist spun her round and held her arm behind her back before bending her over on the desk and lifting her skirts. I felt anger boil inside of me and i swung open the doors, he turned round to shot at me but upon relizing i was the man from outside he dropped her skirts but still held her down, she looked at me with worry evident in her eyes before mouthing t me to leave,

'Ah if it isnt the man himself, i dont know if your wondering if you can spend some more time with her but she is my property so if you value your life you'll leave.' I looked him up and down, he was slightly taller than me with muscles showing he was strong.

'Did you buy her?' i asked rather calmy

'No she was given to me as a gift by her previous master so she belongs to me' he anwsered, he then let her get up but held her against his body, i dont know why i wanted to rip his arms of for touching her.

'Do you not know the laws of dorne? You cant own a person here. So if you value your miserable life you will let her go, leave Dorne and never return or bother her again. If you dont i will make your death very painful indeed' i told him sternly, Ariel looked at me pleading me with her eyes to go but i wouldnt leave her to this man

'And just who do you think you are?' he asked looking at me if i was mad, he tightened his grib and her wrist and a grimace of pain flashed cross her face. If looks could kill he would be dead as i told him in a deadly voice.

'I am Prince Oberyn Martell, The Red Viper of Dorne so choose your next words carefully' he looked at me now in fear and pshed her to me. She tripped but i caught her and held her against me, my arms encircled her protectively and her arm wrapped round my waist. I lifted her hand carefully and examined her wrist, there were red marks where he held her and i lighlty kissed them, i then turned my head towards her, the top of ehr head just reached my chin and nugded her towards the door. As we left the place i made a mental note to send gaurds to kill him.

I had taken her back through the market to where our horses waited, i gently lifted her by the waist and put on the saddle of my horse, i had quickly explained what had happened to tyrion and informed him and her she would be coming back to water gardens with us.

As we rode down the road leaving Garcia i wondered to myself why i felt the need to protect her and keep close, why i had felt worry when she was pain, normally if i saw a women get hurt by a man it was just anger at the man but i felt nausiting worry when she was in pain. I had only just met her but already i was developing feelings, i mentally scolded myself, i was twice her age she had to be only nine and ten or twenty, It must be becuse of my love of my daughters yes, that it, but knew it wasnt. She leaned back against me sitting side saddle on my horse, one arm wrapped round my waist and the other wrapped in the horses mane, my arm and either side and it felt so good to have her pressed against me with her intoxicating smell. Who was i kidding, the bulge straining against my breeches was a clear indicate that i wasnt protecting her out of fatherly feelings. She leaned her head against my shoulder and my heart fluttered in my chest, What was happening to me ?

* * *

i poured myself a tall glass of wine, Ariel had got sorted with chambers and after i explained whaat had happened to doren he agreed to let her stay as long as she needed. I heard my door, and the soft patter of feet s they walked toward me, immedaitly i could tell it was ariel by her intoxicating smell. i turned around to find her standing there in a light nightgown, wordlessly she dropped it to the grond to revel a perfect body, i stood there ltaking her all in. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me.

That morning as she lay there in my arms i felt peaceful, whole

I think i'm falling for her


End file.
